


It Wasn't That Long Ago

by twistingalaxies



Series: #Marlo [2]
Category: Original Work, Something's Gotta Give - Fandom, my book that i havent finished yet lol
Genre: M/M, but happy ending, but its from my book so, do what you want, its cute, read it, this is quite angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistingalaxies/pseuds/twistingalaxies
Summary: It wasn't that long ago that Max was empty.





	

It wasn’t that long ago that Max was empty.

It wasn’t that long ago that Max tried to drown himself in alcohol until sunrise only to sleep the day away and do it over again.

He still does. Sometimes.

It wasn’t that long ago that Max was on anti-depressants. 

It wasn’t that long ago that Max didn’t know who he was anymore through everything he’d lost and everything he’d never had.

Because it wasn’t that long ago that Max would long to be with her. With Lilla. Wherever she was now. Because he missed her, Christ, he missed her, and she was gone and it just wasn’t fair.

Wasn’t fair that he was still alive and maybe he’d never tried to do anything but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t have. Didn’t mean he didn’t think about it. Want it.

It wasn’t that long ago that Max was pushing his grandfather away, because he didn’t need anyone, never had. Not that he’d ever really had anyone to begin with and because Max has gotten used to existing on his own and he isn’t surprised that his grandfather doesn’t know quite how to deal with this.

Whatever ‘this’ is.

It wasn’t that long ago that Max had tried to cope by himself, shut the world out and cried himself to sleep at night because it wasn’t that long ago that Max was only eighteen and Christ knows how he was meant to deal with that kind of grief.

He’d been six last time, three the time before. And yeah, he couldn’t really think about his grandmother without tearing up, but parents? What are those?

Max was only a child but he’d had to be grown up for so long that it all just came crashing down around him because it wasn’t that long ago that Max was willing himself to write a note and just get it over with already.

But it wasn’t that long ago that he’d come back. Back from three years away and it wasn’t that long ago that Arlo had saved Max from himself.

And none of that can really be called ‘in the past’ because really, it wasn’t that long ago.

But Max is laughing. Right here, right now. He’s laughing and he feels like his sides are going to burst and he’d forgotten how it felt to have his jaw ache from grinning.

How it felt to finally feel… Light.

He isn’t okay, and maybe, one day it will all be very long ago and he’ll have healed and he wishes more than anything that Arlo will be there with him when that time comes.

But Arlo is right here, right now and he’s laying in Max’s arms and they’re still giggling softly and Max is threading his fingers through Arlo’s dark, soft hair and he’s pressing a kiss to the top of Arlo’s head and he sighs.

He’s content.


End file.
